Things have Changed
by Dark-Blood-Drop
Summary: Jacob Black has gotten family heirloom from Billy dating back to when Ephraim Black was the alpha. This can change everything for the Cullens. Especially Renesmee. Mostly original canon pairings. SPOILER FOR BREAKING DAWN.
1. Chapter One

Dear Journal,May 23, 1923

I have figured out that the Vampires have trigured us all to change into our true wolf forms. My beatiful imprint Sabina is pregnant. She is hopefully pregnant with a boy. The Cullens have signed our treaty and i will leave it in this journal for my son to read. Then he can pass it down to his son. If it is a girl then we can name her Seneca after my mother. I have to phase now because the leader of the vampires is here to speak. The Quileute Tribe has been peaceful til they came. Hopefully they will leave soon.

Lesson #1 : Vampires with the gold eyes can usually be trusted.

Writing,

Ephraim Black, Alpha pack leader

Jacob Pov.

I have gotten a journal from my dad. It is from my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black. He is writing about the lessons he has learned from phasing and being a werewolf. I have read lesson number 1 and it is mostly true. The gold eyed vampires did produce my love, my imprint, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

It has been three years since she has been born and she is still growing fastly. Carlisle, the head leech, said she was going to be full grown in 7 years, but she is looking about 16 right now and her 4 birthday is 5 months. He has re-caculated and said she is going to be full grown when she turns 4. The other good thing is, she still might be able to have kids, so we can probably have a werewolf baby, but I dont want it to be part leech too.

I am going on patrol right now, so i have to go see Nessie before she goes to bed. I walked to the little cottage and walked straight through the door.

"Nessie, where are you?" I asked and walked around a little.

"Jacob?" I heard her ask. She came running out of her room and tackled me to the ground "Where have you been? You have been gone for months. Well only 2 months but still, where have you been?"

"Sorry Nessie. I missed you, but i have to go out on patrol. Seth is just finishing up. I came here to say good night. Night Nessie, I really have to go." With that i got up and walked out the door.

"Bye Jake." She said and closed the door.

Bella pov.

I found a journal on the floor of our cottage and was very intrigued by it. I opened to find out it was Ephraim Black's. I went to second page and was stunned to read it. This is what it read:

Dear Journal,May 26, 1923

This journal is made up of important events in the werewolf/vampire world. This is another important event i forgot to mention before. The vampires can change us werewolfs into vampires before our 500th phase . Our friend Zuni Makah was turned into a vampire. He was on his 378 change and he was frightfully killed by a red eyed bloodsucker. We had to kill him. There are 2 lessons to this entry and i will tell you them before i go.

Lesson #2: Werewolves can be turned into a vampire before their 500th phase.

Lesson #3: Werewolves do know what number of phases they are on. My count is 458. We have an internal counter.

Writing,

Ephraim Black, Alpha pack leader.

I have to show this to Carlisle immediately. This could change everything we have based our beliefs of werewolves on forever.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

Bella pov.

I showed Carlisle Ephraim's journal. He was intrigued but he had work to do, so he told me he wanted me to read it and E-mail him any of the things that would help him. I took it back to the cotage to read. I was just settling into the comfortable couch when Edward walked in carrying my sleeping angel. Renesmee was sound asleep, so Edward walked her to her room. He showed up 3 minutes later empty handed. "Hey,love. How was your day?" he asked kindly as he took the seat next to me.  
"It was great,sweetheart." I said and kissed him on the cheek. He was so handsome and yet right now i had a job to do, so i couldn't start anything i wasn't going to finish until later. I pulled away and looked at Edward. "Honey, I can't do anything right now.I have to read this journal." i said and turned back to it.

Dear Journal May 30, 1923

Today an odd event happened. The wolfs can imprint on humans. But never in my life have i heard of 2 wolves imprinting on 1 human. Elsu had imprinted on Lillian, but then Leo imprinted on her. She went with Leo, it seems that his imprint over powered Elsu's. It is very intruiguing. I have to go, Chester is calling for me to shift.

Writing,  
Ephraim Black, Alpha pack leader.

Lesson#1: 1 human can be imprinted on twice but the last wolf to imprint gets the human.

I stopped reading for a second. Seth was always interested in Nessie, he was always around for her and always there for her, sometimes more than Jacob. I was getting the feeling that Nessie could be experiencing this. I continued reading.

Dear Journal, June 2, 1923

The temperature was actually hot today reaching the point of 79 degrees. I had met up with the leader of the vampires, a kind man, and talked out him helping us cool down a bit. He said he could arrange to get big enough ice baths for us when we were on patrol. I am starting to like him even though i shouldn't. The baby inside Sabina just decided today was the day that it wanted to be birthed. I call Carlisle down to help with the birth, he congradulated us on the birth of our baby boy. I was proud and delighted. I will name him Yuma, meaning son of a chief. (AN: I didn't know what the name really was!) I growled when anybody make a wrong look at him or my beautiful wife.

Writing,  
Ephraim Black, Alpha pack leader.

Lesson#1: Wolfs are territorial. Lesson#2: The heat can be bad for us.

I was so intrigued that i didn't see Edward reading over my shoulder. I smacked him and set the book down. I went to check on Nessie, and then i went and called Seth.

"Hello?" Seth answered.  
"Hey Seth, it's Bella. I need to talk to you real quick." I said "Ok. What's up?" Seth asked.  
"I know Seth." i said eerily, just to freak him out.  
"Know what?" He said, like he was worried a secret had been spilled.  
"About your imprint on Nessie." I said and waited to hear the conformation.  
"How?" He said, sounding like he had a 100 lb. boulder lifted off him.  
"I read a book and fit the pieces together." I said "Please don't tell her. I swear I will do it by the end of the month." He said and was waiting for me to answer "I won't. Just make sure you tell her" i said and hung up. 


End file.
